


An exploration of Moritz's fear

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moritz wasn't afraid of anything.





	An exploration of Moritz's fear

Moritz Stiefel wasn't afraid of anything! The eight year old boy was completely   
fearless. He wasn't afraid of odd monsters lurking in the dark, he wasn't afraid of   
creepy spiders and would even crush them if necessary, not even thunderstorms   
could make the young boy jump. The young boy had felt no need to be frightened by such things, so he wasn't. 

His friends were marveled by Moritz. How can a child be fearless? Everyone had fears, even grown-ups. 

It had started as a game among the other children, 'Make Moritz Afraid.' The object of the game was quite simple. Whoever could make Mortiz scared got Otto's cupcake at lunch. If no one scared him, Moritz got the cupcake. It started off simple, finding bugs and giving them to the boy, jumping at him and yelling "Boo!", make stupid noises in his ear everything, but at the end of the day Moritz was awarded the cupcake.

"Wow, Moritz!" Martha had said, "You really can't get scared, can you?"  
"Nope!" The boy said proudly, icing on his nose.   
\------  
Moritz was thirteen the first time he felt actual genuine fear towards something. Or rather someone. It involves details are best left unspoken, but let's just say it involved his father lashing out in a fit of hot rage. It opened up something in him. The anger his father had shown him opened up a Pandoras box within him. 

Suddenly, Mortiz was always afraid. Spiders made the boy scream, thunderstorms led the boy to jump for miles, and he had to sleep with a night light. All of the fears he should have had as a child came out and manifested. 

\--- 

Moritz was fifteen. His fathers gun weighed deeply in his pocket as he dashed to the river he knew so well. The river wear he learned how to swim. The river were Melchior had dared him to jump in fully clothed. He stood right next to it. He took the gun out of his pocket and held it up to look at it. He remembered his father teaching him how to shoot it. 'You need to be very careful, Moritz. You could really hurt yourself,' the boy chuckled humorlessly. If only dad could see him now. 

He was ready. Ready to go. Ready to not have to answer to his father. Ready to not have to follow these insane rules. Ready to be an angel. 

"Moritz Stiefel!" A voice called. Ilse Neumann, one of the ones that loved to make Moritz afraid or at least attempt too. 

"I-Ilse?" 

What followed was a conversation of no severe importance. But one thing Ilse said stuck out to Moritz, 'I always tell my new friends about you, 'The boy who was never afraid.' 

Never afraid. 

At last he was alone again. Just having finished the last conversation he'd ever have. He raised the gun to his temple, just as the sun was setting over the horizon. He wasn't afraid in that moment. Why should he be? 

Moritz Stiefel wasn't afraid of anything.


End file.
